And It's Not The End
by LanaKent89
Summary: The story of a girl who people looked past as an outcast. Our maskedteenager saves her, bt once in a different world, the titans tower, what will she think? What will she learn? Will she finally find a place where she can fit in? plz REVIEW or no ch.4
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

The sky was blue in Jump City. The day was peaceful. Just the other day, the teen-titans had put the last standing villain in the city-jail. Robin decided that they would travel to Maine for a small vacation. At first, Raven disagreed.

It's too risky," Raven said in her monotonous voice. But fear was imminent in her voice, growing as something grew inside her. "We can't just abandon Jump City."

"The mayor granted us a vacation," Robin said. "And besides, I have this weird feeling

(come come come please come)

that we are needed there. I can't explain why; it just _is_." And Raven could feel it, too. She nodded, in darkened agreement. No other words were necessary.

Starfire, with her all too un-appropriate cheery and giddy voice, asked, "Friend Robin, What is this 'Maine' you speak of, and why are we doing the "traveling" there?" Beast Boy laughed. And Robin explained, "Maine is an U.S.A. state. And I don't know why we are going. Not yet at least."

All six teen titans (Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra) soon were in the T-car, and traveled in super-speed

(hurry, hurry, hurry)

to Maine. At the last minute, Terra decided to stay home and patrol the city, just in case. (Terra: Who said I'm not strong enough to save the city on my own?)

Once they were there, it was 7:00 p.m. They knew something was going to happen at 8:00 p.m., or at least begin. But what could happen in such a small town? What were they there for? This was certainly not a vacation town. There weren't even any hotels.

Starfire heard two girls talking. "I can't wait, it's going to be so fun tonight…" "I have to go, but see you at the prom…" "What is this _prom_ they speak of?" Starfire asked Robin. "It's like…an ending dance. But that's not important…"

Or was it, Robin began to wonder….

And Starfire quickly caught on to the excitement-the excitement of girly-girls, the magic of wearing long, beautiful dresses, the glory of dancing. You could see it in her eyes. You could tell she wanted to be a part of it. But just being in the atmosphere (prom prom prom) made her smile.

"We're not supposed to be here yet," Robin said all of a sudden.

But they didn't leave. They stayed, and when 8:00 p.m. came, they watched all of the couples couples step out of their limos. They watched from the backround, and no one saw them. It was like they weren't even there.

(Raven's POV)

All of the couples were so bland, dull, prosaic, boring. They smiled, but it was so fake. Raven could see and feel right through it. And they were all dressed the same; in long gowns…it all seemed so pointless. Everyone was the same, a façade of beauty. Nothing was real. Preppy, pointless. It was a group of teenagers pretending to be nice. And somehow, Raven knew, 99 of them definitely did not fit into the category "nice".

But Raven could tell that the next couple that stepped out of a white car was different. And she could see all the stares and gasps. But this couple was beautiful-truly beautiful, not fake-and was glowing with a quintessence of purity. The girl, dressed in a long, shiny, light pink dress with a light pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders, had glowing amber-colored eyes, and strawberry hair. And her smile… Raven could tell (and hoped) that it was something that was meant to be. Somehow, she knew that this girl was the reason they were in Maine. She did not know how she knew,

(but she is beautiful)

But she knew.

(Robin's POV)

"Come 'on, guys. We can't sit around and watch this. We have to go. We'll come back later,

(and they would.)

But now we have to go."

So the teen-titans, Robin in the lead, left that particular town in Maine. Robin could tell that both Raven and Starfire

(Raven?)

Wanted to stay, but for different reasons. Around 11:00 p.m., Raven said, "Robin, we have to go back. I can feel it, Robin. Something is going to go wrong. That girl…

("didn't you see her….")

…we have to save her."

So Robin became Robin again, strong and beautiful. And he knew also, that he was needed.

(Back in The Town)

The school was in flames. The whole town was in flames. And Raven knew

(this is what it looks like when powers get out of control. I should know…)

That this could have happened to her-if she didn't meditate every day, and restrain from feeling emotions. It was a reminder, a horrible reminder. But Raven knew, this was not what was meant to be, and that girl

(how do i know this)

Was tortured, and to some degree, forced to do this. This was an unconscious act. Raven knew this girl was pure, and innocent.

The teen-titans didn't just watch. Robin led them to where she was.

A young girl was laying, unconscious, her body limp, practically buried, in a burning, collapsing house. They had come almost too late.

She looked like she was dead. But Robin knew better.

The teen-titans took her with them, back to the Titans Tower in Jump City. She was unconscious now, but thanks to Raven's healing powers, her breathing had become steadier and her wounds had diminished. They had saved her.

Robin looked at her in awe. She was truly beautiful. He didn't know how all the other high school students in Maine could want to torture her, humiliate her, try to destroy her. But something told him, they did. For all her life.

And then They (the other seniors) had given her happiness-and like a bolt of lightning, took it away. Robin didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew that Raven's powers only got out of control when she was upset, her emotions out of hand. Robin somehow knew that this girl had been suffering more than anyone he knew. Her family problems were at least equal, if not worse than, to Raven's problems with her evil father Trigon had been. And more than anything, Robin wanted to see this girl smile again. And he wanted to be the one to make her smile.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Five strangers

(who are these people I don't know them where

am i what happened!)

were sitting in front of her. The tallest had short purple hair and glowing amethyst eyes, with pallid but beautiful gray skin. Her eyes were solemn, staid. The other girl had long, red hair, shiny green eyes, and a well-shaped body, and looked similar to her classmates. But she looked some-what different, somewhat glowing, somewhat alien-like…. There were three boys. One was huge and part-robot. Another was green-skinned, with green hair. He pretended to be serious, but she could tell it was a façade. And the other-with his dark black, spiky hair, and his eyes, and his face-looked determined, and agile and….she thought she saw him before,

(who is he is he the one who saved me i don't remember what

happened tell me what happened please what happened what

did i do?)

but no, she couldn't have…

"What happened?" she asked, suddenly. "What happened? Where am I?"

Robin spoke first, "Maybe it's best not to remember." Just as Robin was saying that, another girl ran into the room.

(Terra's POV)

"Hey, B.B., what's going on?" Then she saw the other girl. Now serious, Terra said, gravely, "What happened?"

Raven looked up at Terra. Raven's eyes seemed to tell Terra everything. Raven looked down at the girl in her eyes. "Try to remember," she said, solemnly. "The only way to forget is to remember first".

"What's her name?" terra asked. And the titans finally realized that they didn't even know her name.

The girl slowly sat up. "Who are you guys?" she spoke, with a faint voice. And they told her. ("We are the teen-titans….etc., etc.). She looked at them, looking into all of their eyes.

And she whispered, "My name is…Carrie. Carrie White."

And slowly, everything that happened came back to her memory. The memory was vivid, gruesome, horrible. She didn't want to remember,

(please don't make me remember)

But she knew she had to.

She didn't know if she could trust these "teen-titans", but she also knew it was her only hope, and she had to. So she told them her story. Every painful detail.

She told them about Chris Hargenson and all of Chris's pranks and jokes. She told about the sixteen years she had let herself be the one everyone made fun of, tortured, destroyed. And she told them about Margaret, her Momma, and the dark, sinister closet. And about blood. About how her Momma had told her that blood was a curse and was the result of sin. And she told them about Chris's final prank, when she was at the prom with a boy called Tommy Ross. "They poured pigs' blood on my head," she said. "And they all laughed! They all laughed. Just like my Momma had said they would…." And she told them about her telekinesis, and how she had became unconscious, and her powers had gotten out of control. And she told them about the final scene with Margaret. When her Momma had stabbed her. When it all ended, and there was no hope left…

She told them every detail, and was crying by the time she was done. She was trying to hold back the tears, appear strong, be strong…but she couldn't.

Robin put his arm around her. "It's o.k. now," he said. "You're safe here. You can put the past behind you." "I don't think I can," Carrie whispered. I want to but I can't." "You can," Robin said. His strength was eminent. "You can, Carrie".

(Terra's POV)

Terra said, "Yeah, it's o.k., bad things happen all the time. The world's full of them". Terra remembered what Slade did to her…what Trigon did to Raven…Robin, the mystery-mans,' father dying…Terra thought it was horrible-what they did to Carrie. It was worse by far than what Slade had done to her. And worse than who she was before the Titans and Slade, roaming, wandering, alone…she had left home for the very same reason…Terra couldn't help but allow the memory to re-surface…

Starfire was thinking, who are these people that can be so cruel? On Earth are all people so cruel? Starfire did not really know what to say. Somehow she knew that her giddy attitude would not be that helpful now.

Or maybe it would.

"Stay here." Robin said. "Everything will be o.k. REALLY." "No, I can't stay…" Carrie whispered softly and feebly. "Yes, you can," Besides, where else can you go?" Robin said. Carrie looked at Robin. At that moment, their eyes me-his masked, hidden eyes, his dark eyes, and her brown eyes. Their eyes met, and for that small moment, everything was o.k.

But only for that moment.

"You can sleep in Starfire or Terra's room tonight. And we'll work on preparing you a room of your own," Robin said. And Starfire or Terra—probably Terra because she has more your body-type-probably have some clean clothes you can borrow."

"Thank-you", Carrie whispered, barely audible, looking down at the ground.

(Raven's POV)

Raven wanted to say something. What happened to Carrie was awful. Horrible. Dark. Worse even than Trigon?…..maybe. Maybe. But Trigon was finished now. It ended n a positive note. Raven had found the strength to prevent Trigon, and therefore herself, from destroying the world. It ended with light.

So can this, Raven thought. Raven thought, 'I can make this so that this isn't the End…just something horrible that happened. There can be more…

Raven didn't really know what to say, though. What did they say to her during the prophecy? How did they make her keep going, trying, believing?

All of a sudden, Raven said, "She can stay in my room." "Are you positive?" Robin asked. "Yes," raven nodded confidently.

The teen-titans and Carrie were in the living room. Robin was telling Carrie more about the teen-titans and what they faced. And when he came to the most recent issue, he made eye-contact with Raven, and she nodded. But when he started, she said, "No, let me tell it," monotonously, but her eyes and even her mouth showed so much more. So Raven told of the prophecy and how people in azarath had avoided her when she was little and about the things they said about her behind her back and why she moved to Earth and how she was the portal and had almost been the cause of the complete destruction of the World. BB said to Raven, "Hey, you don't have to make it seem so morbid."

But in truth, it was morbid.

Both tales were.

Robin said to Carrie, "Come 'on. We'll show you around the tower." And the moon turned. And Carrie knew, the Night was almost over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

(Carrie's POV)

Raven's room was dark and ominous, and so long. Raven's room seemed somehow different from the rest of Titan's tower. Carrie studied Raven's emotionless face and her amethyst eyes, remembering what Raven had told her about her encounter with her father, Trigon. Raven didn't have an easy life, either, Carrie knew. Did _anyone_ besides Chris and people like her have life easy? But the last night had past, and somehow, Carrie had gotten through the night in the huge titans tower. It was morning now, but it didn't feel like it.

Raven seemed to notice her almost hypnotic stare. "Are you alright?" Raven asked. "I don't know," Carrie sighed. For a while the two girls looked into each others eyes, and they understood each other completely. It was almost like they were….sisters. And they were silent for a while, because neither really wanted to talk, and both were not really the girly, talkative-type like Terra and Starfire were. Someone knocked on the door. It was Robin. "Raven…" Robin spoke, "I need to talk to you." "Is it urgent?" Raven asked monotonously. "Yes," Robin said, firmly. So Raven opened the door and let Robin in yes, readers, I know you think this is out of character but in extreme circumstances NO ITS NOT. "It'd better be important," Raven said.

(Robin's POV)

"Someone's knocking on the door. And I think it's important," Robin said. "I'm going to go answer the door," Raven said to Carrie. "I'll be right back." Robin looked at Carrie. He knew by looking into her eyes that she wasn't over what happened yet. But how could she be? Robin wanted so much to help her. He wanted so much to make her smile again. He looked at her again. "Are you alright?" Robin asked. "I…I think so," Carrie said, weakly. "I know it's hard," Robin said, "To just move on. To get over it." All of a sudden, Carrie asked, "The mask. What color are your eyes under the mask?" Robin paused. His eyes were a secret. No one ever saw his eyes. Not since his father died. But Robin said, "One day, I'll show you." And once again, their eyes met. Carrie said, "I…I don't know how to trust anyone anymore. After what They did to me. H..how will I know whether people are t…tricking me or not?"

And Robin said, "I would never trick you. None of us would. But really, you can never know for sure. You just have to trust your instincts. You'll find that they are usually right." Carrie looked into Robin's masked eyes. "I…I think I trust you. And Raven," she said. "But I don't know how to forget. I don't know how to forget; I want to just forget the first sixteen years of my life but I know I'll never be able to. Why were they so mean to me…………………………."

Robin walked into the room and put his arm around her. "Some people are just that-mean. But just because they were mean shouldn't change who you are. Just because they say something, it doesn't make it true," Robin said. "But," Carrie said, "If you went to that school, you probably would have hung with them…." "No," Robin said. "I would have kicked Chris's butt. I wouldn't let such mean girls treat you that way. You know, Carrie, you are beautiful." Carrie said, "It's not true, I'm not, not really…the gym teacher said it to but I know it can't really be true." Robin said, "It is. And there's no way I would have been friends with Chris. I would have kicked her ass. I still want to."

Carrie looked down. "I didn't mean to do it," Carrie whispered. "I wish I could just turn back time. The whole school, the whole town…maybe my Momma was right…"

Robin said, "You don't have to believe what she said anymore. She was insane. You know, though, it's not bad to believe in God, it's just your mother took it way too far."

There was silence for a while. Then Carrie said, "But I did sin, didn't I?…the whole school…." Robin said, "It wasn't really your fault. You got out of control of your powers. But you can train yourself to be in control of your powers, to not react out of emotion, and rage. Raven and Terra used to have big problems with that…."

Carrie said, "They were all so mean to me but I still feel bad that they are dead now…." They made eye contact again. "You just have to be strong," Robin said. "And Carrie whispered, "I'm trying but it's hard….". She paused for a while, and then said, "Thanks for being nice to me….for not treating me like everyone else from my school did….and for saving me…."

(Raven's POV: Doorbell)

Raven opened the door. At the door stood a girl with short, brown, curly hair. "Who are you?" Raven asked. "What are you doing here?" And she said, "Oh. I came here because my family is moving here. I researched Jump City, and I found out about you guys…the teen titans. And I…wanted to ask you a few questions." "Who are you?" Raven asked. "Why is your family moving here?" And she said, "It's a long story." And Raven said, "I think I already know it." Both girls were silent for a while. "Fine, come in. We'll answer your questions." Before she went in, she asked, "How many teen titans are there? Six?" And Raven answered, almost gravely, "No. Seven." "Oh," the girl giggled. "The document I read must be outdated. May I ask who the seventh titan is….?" And Raven said, "I think you already know her." The girl looked shocked. "She survived?"

After a while, Raven said, "If your name is Chris, you can just leave.."

But the girl was not Chris. Somehow, Raven knew it. The girl said, "My name is…" "Quiet," Raven said. "If we talk about this, it has to be very quietly…" "Ok", the girl said, "My name is Sue Snell. And…I was not part of Chris's plot…I assume you know all about it, right?...I was just trying to help her…I asked my boyfriend to take her to the prom…but apparently Chris then decided to plan something…" Raven said, "That's really hard to believe, but I think you are telling the truth…" And Sue said, "How do you know?" And Raven said, "Because I have very similar powers to Carrie. Starfire has star bolts, Beast Boy can transform into animals, Cyborg is half robot and has a weapon program programmed into his system…and Robin is just Robin but he's really agile and strong."

"Why did you come here, anyways?" Raven asked. "I told you, I was researching. And because I'm moving here. But I was researching telekenisis, to figure out what happened…or rather find proof….but I guess what I found instead is even better…."

Then Sue said to Raven, "I am sorry for all those years. I was trying to make up for it, but it went badly wrong….and I don't blame you guys if you hate me…."

(Back with Robin and Carrie)

"Let's go down," Robin said. "Let's see who was at the door." So they went down, and when they went down, they saw her. "No…." Carrie whispered and then ran back upstairs to Raven's room. "Come back down, Carrie. Come back down," Robin said. "I'll go talk to her," Sue said. "I don't think that would help much," Robin said. "And who are you, anyways?" And Raven told Robin everything. "I'm trully sorry," Sue said to Robin. "Well, you're apologizing to the wrong person." Robin ran upstairs after Carrie, and Raven and Sue followed him. Hearing the commotion, Starfire followed them.

(In Raven's room) (no one's POV)

Carrie layed on Raven's bed, her head turned away. Robin, Sue, Raven, and Starfire walked in. "Carrie," Robin said, "Maybe facing what happened would help it go away….would help you to forget…." "What's Sue doing here?" Carrie whispered. Raven told Carrie what he told Robin downstairs. "She's lying," Carrie whispered, almost in tears. Robin went up to Carrie and put his arm around her. "Look at me," Robin said. "Look at me." Finally Carrie turned around. Her face was wet with tears. "See for yourself. Use your powers to see if she is telling the truth." And so Carrie saw that Sue was telling the truth, and Sue wasn't a part of Chris's plan. "But you still were mean to me with them. All those years you teased me and took part in all the pranks they played…you are still one of them….do you know how much you hurt me…..do you even care…." Carrie said.

Sue said, "Carrie, I'm sorry, I am………………………….."

Carrie looked at Robin and then at Sue and then back at Robin. She looked into Sue's eyes, and didn't know what to think. It was just too much all at once. She looked at Robin, and Raven, and Starfire, and then back at Sue.

"I'm sorry, Carrie, I was wrong..."Sue said.


	3. Chapter 3

The day came and went. Carrie stayed in Raven's dark room the whole day. She didn't really want to be around Sue. She didn't know what to believe. But she did know that for sixteen years Sue and her friends had harassed and made fun of and picked on and played jokes on her. Even at a different place, in a different world, with the teen titans, she still felt all alone. Everyone treated her like she was less of a person. At school, they made fun of her. The teen titans tried to help her, but they treated her like she needed to be helped. That she wasn't as good as them. She didn't think they even meant to, that it was just a part of her that never rubbed off. She didn't know what to think about Robin. Maybe if he showed her his eyes….

Under the mask they were so dark, and Carrie couldn't see anything. She couldn't see his soul. She didn't know who he really was.

Carrie wanted to have friends but she didn't think it was really possible. She wanted Sue to be different than Chris but she didn't think it was really possible. She wanted to forget what happened on prom night-the blood and the horror and the laughing and what she did-but she didn't think I was possible.

All of a sudden someone entered the room. It was Raven. Suddenly Carrie realized that she was in Raven's room. "I'll leave if you want me to leave," Carrie said softly. "You don't have to," Raven said. "Raven?" Carrie asked. "What?" Raven replied, in a voice less cold and monotonous than usual. "Never mind," Carrie said. "It's ok," Raven said, "I understand. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I never talked about….well, the whole Trigon thing. Until just recently."

After a while, Raven said, "I want to show you something, Carrie."

And Raven showed Carrie her mirror, and the two girls went into Nevermore.

"Where….where are we?" Carrie asked. And Raven told her. "We are in Nevermore…" (and Raven told her everything about Nevermore). "Raven," Carrie asked, "How do you keep from rage controlling your powers?" And Raven showed her, and taught Carrie how to meditate.

Carrie and Raven stayed in Nevermore for hours, because Carrie did not want to face Sue, and she did not know what to think of Robin. "Why do people act that way?" Carrie suddenly asked Raven. "Why are they mean? Why….?..."

And Raven said, "Some people are just that way. I guess you just have to accept it. But not all people are mean. Some people just follow the crowd….act without thinking…until they realize what they are doing…." Carrie asked, "In Azerath…were people mean to you…?" Raven replied, "Well, they knew who I was….a demon's daughter….a half-demon….so I guess they just assumed…and they feared….but, yeah, they were. But then I moved to Earth. I still feared my destiny, but it turned out fine. Sometimes, I guess, you just have to hold out. Things will change. The tide will turn. Eventually."

Carrie said, "Do you think everything will be fine for me? Is my fate to be made fun of….I don't want it to be…."

Raven said, "You can be whatever you want to be."

Eventually, Carrie decided she was ready to leave Nevermore, so the two girls went back into the real world. Carrie decided that escaping or hiding wouldn't change anything. Robin was right, she needed to face Sue. She didn't know if she could trust her, but she knew that she could at least try. She knew she shouldn't hold a grudge. She hurt. But so did Raven, and by the darkness of Robin's eyes (Carrie felt that there was something about Robin's past that he was leaving out), so did Robin, and they didn't hide from the world, and they weren't angry at the world, and they didn't avoid the people who treated them wrong-they confronted them.

But Highschool was over, and Carrie still wasn't in the real world. She was in a tower with six other teens that also possessed special powers. It didn't really seem right, that Titan's Tower would be her fate….or at least not all of her fate. She wanted to make something of her life….make it more than the horrible life she had during highschool. She didn't know if she wanted to stay in the sanctuary of Titan's tower. For now, she would stay. Eventually, she knew she would have to make a decision. She knew that the World would not wait. Time would not wait for Carrie White. Carrie knew that. But for now, she was safe. Safe, with the titans.

One day, she would find her own world…..

One day, she would find a place in the real world where she would be accepted……

But for now, she realized, that she had seen the truth, from the outside looking in.


End file.
